Pies and Gumbo
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of Deanbenny ficlets ranging from canon to AU. R&R
1. Daddy's Little Sailor

Benny hated this, this empty feeling every time.

He has to go on leave tomorrow.

He loves his job in the navy, he really does. But he hates the fact that its takes him away from his family, especially since him and Dean have a baby now.

He quietly gets up so he won't wake his husband. He quietly goes to the nursery, smiling when he sees his baby girl asleep.

Anne-Marie is a beautiful baby, at least in Benny's and Dean's opinion. There was so much of Dean in her, from her sandy blonde hair and the tiniest of freckles over her nose. The one thing she got from Benny was his blue eyes, which were closed at the moment.

He smiled as he stroked her tiny cheek, hating himself for leaving his family so soon.

He then noticed something in the corner.

It was teddy bear, it looked new. He then grinned when he saw it was wearing a sailors outfit.

Dean was such a sweetheart.

**AN: This both part of my inspiration role and my new Deanbenny series, Pies and Gumbo. I saw a pic of a teddy bear in a sailor outfit and I needed to write this. Deanbenny au feels! **

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	2. Cigarette Smoke

Dean thinks Benny is hot.

Hell, Benny is always hot.

From his Cajun accent to his wide muscles and his whole papa bear image; he's a great package.

But Dean thinks Benny is hotter when he smokes.

Like now, after a rather lengthy sex session, Dean lies on his stomach as he watched Benny sit up and light a cigarette. He sits memorized as Benny inhales and exhales. The older man then notices how Dean is staring at him and chuckles.

"You see smoothing you like, Sugar?" he asks, making Dean grin.

"You look awesome, papa bear." He said, making Benny blush.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you kidding? You're so hot. You accent, your peach fuzz, everything. How can you not see that?"

Benny just gave him a sly smile and then suddenly tackled Dean to the bed, making him squawk.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Dean." He growled, then stacking his neck, making them both laugh.

**AN: Just some Dean thinking how hot Benny is and Benny is being all shy about it! Squeee!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	3. House on the Beach

Dean woke up with a start, wondering what woke him up. He felt next to him, frowning.

Benny wasn't in bed with him.

He looked around the room and saw Benny at the window.

He was sitting naked on the windowsill, stating down at the beach. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

Dean understood that.

The day before yesterday, Dean introduced Benny this family. It did not go well.

John never accepted his son sexuality, he liked Benny even less. John says that he was a good for nothing cook for a diner. But dean knows the real reason is that John feels intimidated by the other man, like his mascunlity is threatened by Benny.

Sam also didn't like Benny. He thought Benny was too intense and quiet, but Dean found out Sam was jealous of Benny. He hates that Benny seems to know everything about Dean, while Sam (who was always close to Dean) is still trying to figure out his brother.

"Benny, you ok?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm fine, cher." Benny said quietly, "It's just…I don't like hurting you. I know your family doesn't like me, and that hurts you."

"Aw, Benny." Dean said, getting up and wrapping his arms around him, "You are enough for me. Yeah, it would be great if my family liked you, but right now, you are enough babe."

Benny smiled as he kissed Dean, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Well, let's go back to bed." Benny said, getting off the sill, "I'll make pancakes in the morning."

Dean smiled, glad thing are settled.

**AN: Just some cuties deanbenny, just love to think of them living at the beach, along with some angst.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!**


	4. Kitchen Suprise

Benny moaned as he woke from his deep sleep, stretching on his bed. He felt around and sat up straight.

Dean wasn't in bed.

Then he caught a whiff of bacon and pancakes and grinned. While they are both good cooks; Benny loves Deans cooking, it was more homely while Benny's dishes were a bit more exotic.

Benny grins widen as he got p, quickly putting on a shirt. He walked to the kitchen, seeing their Pitbull, Ian, trailing after him. They didn't actually adopt Ian, more like the dog adopted them. He practically followed them straight from the pound.

Benny entered the kitchen and stopped short.

Dean was flipping pancakes wearing nothing but an apron and blue lace panties.

Benny knew that Dean liked wearing pantie, either for sexual reasons or just because he likes the way it feels. Benny smiled deviously as he walked up, grabbing a handful of Deans ass, making him squeak.

"Good morning." Dean said with a laugh.

"I'll bet darling." Benny purred, "I like this view in the morning, all prettied up like this."

Benny was going to put a hand underneath the panties, but a whimper stopped him. Both men looked to see Ian whimpering at his bowl. Benny sighed as he went to the cupboard and took out a can of dog food.

Looks like they can't do it in front of their dog.

**AN: Some silly deanbenny loving in the morning, with their lovable Pitbull. **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


End file.
